Fluffy
by Embrace the inner Dweeb
Summary: Robin barely knew what was happening between her and Zoro, but with the way he keeps looking at her she knows they can never be just nakama. (Multiple AU One shot Requests open.)
1. Flat mates

**AN: Casually coming back to writing, don't mind me... Review to keep me here?** "Zoro?"

She put her back against the door and waited for a response. After a momentary silence she smiled, knocked on the door three times then proceeded to wait patiently.

Hearing a distant and faint crash behind the door, accompanied by a loud curse, made her giggle.

Her newish flat mate was of the interesting and irresistable side, his nature just seemed to fit so well with hers.

They have known each other for maybe a month and a half and they are as close as you can get to a couple. Minus all the 'lovey dovey activities' as Nami quotes.

Of course it was awkward when he first came in. He barely spoke to anyone and mainly kept to himself, but slowly Robin got him to lighten up through talking. Which inevitably started their precious bond.

The next few weeks were spent mostly together as they were inseperable in most cases, always managing to bump into each other in University and outside of it.

She was incredibly happy with how things were between them, but a certain part of her... lusted for him. His body, his eyes, his scent, even a wink from him is enough to make her mind melt.

Quickly pushing her rising arousal away she tried to focus on the task at hand.

Maybe he would be stark naked when he opens the door...

She smirked deviously,

Of course she would not mind, hell she might even pounce him if he's not careful. But of course she would hold herself back. What she had with Zoro is far too precious to lose because of her actions.

But what if he does?

The rational part of her mind told her to tease him, just like she always did. After all he seems to enjoy their little games of suffering.

Gods... What if he's a masochist?!?

Robin giggled into her hand, and sighed happily.

She silently recalled a few memories of Zoro retaliating to her teasing. Touching her waist when she was cooking, kissing her cheek and her personal favourite. The quick squeeze of the butt.

She felt her face flare up and bit her lip, she should be so ashamed of herself! She just admitted that she likes being groped by another human being!

Footsteps approached her and she felt a flutter in her stomach, she felt like such a child! Snap out of it Robin you're twenty four this year!

As she waged war against herself Zoro opened the door with tired eyes and Robin's breath hitched, he was half naked save for his shorts. So her inner demon was half correct it seems.

He was unconciously showing off his muscular body which was littered with small scars, save for the huge diagonal scar from his neck to his waist.

Sure she's seen him shirtless before but hell not this close! Her heart raised it's tempo steadily as her eyes wandered until she met his orbs.

She quickly regained her senses back as Zoro was busy trying to cope with how bright the world outside his room was. He rubbed his eyes of muck and groaned,

"What day is it?"

Robin grinned and shook her head,

"I just wanted you know that i'm going out later with Nami, if you go out as well just text me about it."

He hummed in thought and crossed his arms when he got comfortable with the lighting. He obviously noticed her staring before and gave her a tired smirk.

Robin felt her face warm and fought to keep the color away, she has a reputation to keep damn it!

As if he knew she was fighting her urges, he leaned on the door frame and raised an eyebrow at her, clearly pointing out that he can see past her poker face. Robin gulped nervously, she was caught red handed. He leaned in closer to her face with the same shit eating grin on his face.

"Staring now are we woman?"

Robin blushed and smiled back at him, the butterfly spun around in her stomach making her feel bold.

'There might be a chance!'

She pushed her body forward so that her breasts were flush against his chest to wrap her arms around his neck, with a seductive smirk on her face she leaned in towards his ear.

"I wouldn't mind if you showed me a bit more of you Zoro~"

She kissed his ear and bit his earlobe and felt him shiver in anticipation, until she just backed off him leaving a flustered and aroused Zoro to his thoughts.

"Such a tease Zoro~"

She laughed at his dumbstruck face and Zoro just smiled then shook his head, admitting defeat for today.

Robin's heart was at a lethal pace and the butterfly in her stomach burst into a million more.

"Maybe I should return the favour with a show of my own?"

Gods she was getting bold! Now that she knew he enjoyed this she just had to use the opportunity.

She was just about to point out that he was staring to pry some reactions out of him.

Instead Zoro pulled her in closer to him and twisted them around. Robin found herself suddenly against a wall, gasping as hands roamed her chest with frightening vigor. She bit her lip to keep the noises from escaping her mouth and squeaked when his breath touched her ear.

Robin screamed internally, his torture was almost blissful.

Zoro continued to grope her roughly, grasping and pulling at whatever flesh he could find. He gently bit Robin's neck and the pain sent Robin to a higher level of pleasure.

"Z-Zoro!"

He stopped and looked at her with anxiety painted on his face making Robin smile, even when he broke the fourth wall to pounce on her, he still had the manners of a gentlemen. Oh how adorable he was! She should slap him to make him realise how much she wanted him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her face.

"You started this remember?"

Zoro growled in response and grabbed her rear with gusto making her giggle.

"You're damn right I did,"

She couldn't help but lean in to capture his lips in a searing kiss.

They held contact for a while, until Zoro pulled back slightly for breath and bit her lower lip suggestively.

His hands never stopped moving and fumbled around her waistband, slightly tickling her. She giggled into his mouth and felt him grin against her. Oh they were going there, just needed to get all of this traitorous fabric off first!

Zoro aimed for Robin's neck again making her moan and shiver in delight,

"S-So greedy~"

Zoro suddenly dove into her shorts and attacked her sweet spot with slow and gentle rubbing, making her buckle against the pleasure.

Her hands grabbed onto his shoulders for support as her legs couldn't stand anymore.

Oh it has been so long since she has been with someone like this, and she was planning to spend every second of it!

Robin placed her head in the crook of Zoro's neck and breathed in his metallic scent, exciting her even more. Suddenly he stopped and he looked at her with a grin.

"Sorry it's just that our neighbours would hear us if we carry on like this,"

Robin squirmed in her lust filled state and used her hands to roam his chest, trying to make him carry on what he started.

"Aren't you going out later woman?"

Robin huffed and gave him a small smile, he wasn't teasing her after all. She looked up at Zoro with a mischievious glint in her eyes making him gulp.

"I can always decline for the day.."

Zoro raised an eyebrow at her and put his hands on the wall, next to her head. Robin winked at him and he just used that same grin that sent her to new heights.

"Don't say I didn't warn you..."

She slowly used her hands to trace the lengh of his arms and eventually she reached his neck where she circled him and pulled him in.

"Im warning you woman..."

Robin giggled and looked down the to the very obvious bulge in his shorts.

Gently she grabbed a hold of his shaft and watched as Zoro gritted his teeth.

"Im willing to bare the consequences..."

She started to pump him over the cloth exciting both of them.

Zoro growled again and, with even more vigor, picked her up to take her to his bedroom. Robin a giggling and lust driven mess in his arms.


	2. Affectionate

**AN: Feed me reviews...**

"Touchy aren't we?"

Robin giggled and continued playing with Zoro's unique ear ring, ignoring him, the golden jewellery suddenly interesting her. Robin hummed with a smile on her face whilst Zoro sat still trying to contain the happiness from bursting within his chest.

They were sat on her bed as Robin stayed up later than usual, trying to finish a book she recently started. Zoro, of course, decided to take her mind off the book by sneaking into her room.

A pleasant surprise according to Robin.

However, despite how energetic they might seem, they spent the night just talking. They talked until the first rays of the sun touched her curtains and then slept together to try and catch up on some much needed rest.

However with their obnoxiously loud captain and crew, they never could sleep for long and woke up a couple of hours later to a screeching cry for breakfast.

They were both not as refreshed as they would like to be, but still happy and snugly all the same with their partner at their side.

They should dress for the day before anyone notices their absence but they were both sat in her bed cuddling.

None of them wants to move.

It may seem that cuddling is now priority over nourishment.

Robin was clad in her underwear and a shirt, whilst Zoro preferred to wear only his shorts to bed; his shirt somewhere on the ground nearby. Not like Robin complained for his lack of clothing.

She always did find his scars attractive. The one on his eye was just down right sexy.

Zoro shuffled on her bed to lie down next to her, his head propped up on his hand whilst his elbow positioned itself on the bed.

Letting his other hand flow through her hair, Zoro silently admired how perfect she was. Robin always did draw his attention, in many ways than one.

Her sense of humor, her knowledge, her personality. And to think he used to consider her an enemy.

He nuzzled his face into her hair, taking in her floral scent, and kissed her head.

Robin mewled happily against his touch.

She felt affectionate today, could you blame her?

After finding out that Zoro didn't mind being cuddly she went all out. Testing his likes and dislikes slowly with small gentle touches.

She traced her finger along his jawline making him shiver in anticipation and Robin's smile grew wider.

He's so cute.

She placed her hand over his eye and he tensed up, but started to relax again. He trusts her.

"W-What are you doing woman..."

Robin placed herself in Zoro's lap making his cheeks flush with a pink colour and something twitch under his pants.

Robin let his eye free and grinned at his flustered look,

"Are you rejecting me Zoro?"

Zoro turned his head away in embarassment, yet his hand's gripped her waist firmly.

She laughed at his reaction and leaned down to kiss his nose, this all felt too perfect to be true. The mighty and cold Zoro, being tamed by a woman?

The world would laugh!

Zoro placed his hand on Robin's cheek and caressed it gently, making her rest into his palm. She held up his hand with both of her own and sighed happily once again, content with what she has in life.

She listened to his soft breathing for a while and it did nothing to put the butterflies to sleep. The things that this man did to her was scary, yet she was willing to go through that fear if it meant that he would be hers.

Fear of losing him...

Robin kissed his palm lovingly and smiled at him once again,

"I love you Zoro..."

Zoro smirked and pulled her down against his toned chest making her gasp, the sudden gesture surprising her.

"What's gotten into you woman?"

Robin placed her arms around Zoro's neck and let her head rest on his shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

She felt Zoro's hand slowly dance around her back, setting those little sparks in her stomach on fire.

"Damn it woman you know what I'm talking about,"

Robin shook her head and Zoro chuckled, the vibrations of his laugh giving her a pleasant shiver.

"You're normally not so huggable, what's gotten into you?"

Robin brought her head back up and looked at Zoro, he wasn't blushing anymore like before but now he had a pleasant grin on his face which made him look all the more kissable.

So she did.

She leaned in slowly and Zoro replied quickly, their lips met with such gentle prowess it wouldn't even move water.

The small kiss gradually became fiercer and they both pulled each other closer to try and quench the fire burning in their groins.

Their tongues danced together slowly, none of them seemingly wanting to mess the rhythm of their passionate kiss.

Their tongues initiated a wild dance, the taste of their lover arousing them.

Robin's hands reached up into Zoro's hair and he grunted when she pulled, she felt his body shiver as she scratched his scalp slowly making Robin smirk into their lip lock.

Zoro's hands gently slid down from her waist and made way further south, where he suddenly gripped her firm cheeks without warning.

Robin squeaked against the kiss and started to grind into his lap, igniting their passion.

They broke their kiss for air and Zoro grinned at her.

"Don't get cocky now Robin,"

Robin only grinned back, face flushed from their lip lock.

"Maybe I'm just that confident,"

She dove in again and Zoro hastily met her in between. The air felt thick and her body hot, she knew what was around the corner. She could litterally feel it digging into her butt.

Zoro's hand now dove for her slightly moist underwear making Robin gasp in delight.

Before they could get any further, a knock doused their flames almost instantly and Zoro grunted in annoyance. Robin giggled at his behaviour and gave him a delicate kiss on his lips.

She sat up, still in his lap, and Zoro followed suit. He then used this opportunity to place his head inbetween her breasts and Robin tried to hold in her laughter.

She looked to the door and called out to the person who, unknowingly, interrupted their make out session.

"Who is it?"

A little voice called back, belonging to a certain reindeer.

"Robin! Is Zoro with you? I can't find him any where and we're arriving at an island soon. He promised that he would go with me! It's scary on my own!"

Robin looked down at Zoro with another smile. Zoro really does have a soft spot for Chopper, he normally isn't one to agree on these sort of trips. She kissed the top of his head and caressed his hair gently,

"He isn't here but if I do see him, I'll be sure to pass on your message ok?"

She practically heard the smile on the child's face,

"OK! Thank you Robin! You're the best!"

She waited for the footsteps to be out of earshot before looking down at the swordsman between her chest.

"You seem to have a promise to keep Zoro..."

He grunted in agreement making Robin giggle.

"How about I join you two so you don't get lost hmm?

"I don't get lost..."

"I know you don't, you only lose track of where you're goin-"

Zoro bit the side of her breast making her choke back a moan and effectively stopping her teasing. Zoro, slowly, dragged his face along her breasts up to face her.

He gave her that same stunning grin.

"When we get back I'm planning on finishing this."

His hands moved to her shirt and he massaged her chest gently,

"Mmm~ I'm looking forward to it, Zoro,"

Zoro's grin grew wider and he gave her another passionate kiss. Robin smiled into it, content with what the world has given her. With one last kiss they parted their bodies from each other and they both instantly felt colder.

"You still need to answer my question by the way,"

Robin raised an eyebrow at him whilst he picked up his shirt from the floor. Admiring his ass as he bent over.

"You mean why im so willing to cuddle lately?"

Zoro nodded and watched as Robin stood up from her bed to walk over to him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled at his blush,

"Do I really need to say why?"

Zoro's rough hands started to roam again making her smirk.

"I guess not..."

Robin then held his face with both of her hands and pecked his scarred eye.

"We'll continue later ok?"

Zoro grinned and silently left her room.

Robin sighed happily once again, then finally prepared herself for the day.

[4 Hours later]

"Zoro?"

Zoro looked down to the reindeer, the boys eyes filled with curiosity. They were walking through the town now, Zoro accompanying the little reindeer as he goes about his business in the many shops they went to.

"What is it?"

Zoro scratched the bite mark on his neck, making sure his high collar jacket was covering it, the woman liked to bite in passionate moments.

"Why do you smell like Robin?"

Zoro's voice box left for a brief moment and he hastily looked around to see if anybody heard the innocent words of the reindeer.

Zoro crouched down to the reindeer's height and sighed.

"W-Well, me and Robin are just spending a lot of time together right now."

Chopper looked unfazed and tilted his head in confusion.

"Why?"

Zoro's mind wracked for an excuse whilst Chopper waited patiently for an answer.

"W-Well, we're close friends ok? Close friends spend a lot of time together right?"

"Does that mean Luffy is a close friend?"

Zoro nodded.

"And Nami?"

He nodded again.

"And Usopp?!"

A tick formed on his head as he nodded for a third time.

"And San-"

"YES! We're all close friends but me and Robin are special, in a way."

Chopper tapped on his chin in thought, what's so special about their friendship? Does this mean they both do something outside of the crew?

"Then how com-"

Zoro silenced Chopper with a pat on his hat.

"Look, how about we go get you some candyfloss?"

Chopper's demeanor changed completely and Zoro sighed.

He didn't like keeping secrets from his crew, but he felt like it would be easier if word didn't get out that he was with Robin.

The news would be all over it, and the marines could easily expose both of their weaknesses.

Zoro watched as Chopper got more than enough candyfloss from the stand and frowned at his previous thought.

Who the hell is he to be scared of marines? He knew damn well that Robin could handle herself. Who cares if the world knew? It would just make them seem even more badass.

In the distance Zoro watched as Robin entered a book store further down the street, making him smile.

He'll ask her about it, after all it's about time they tell the crew.

[6 Minutes later]

Robin scanned the contents of the book slowly, taking in every word as if her life was dependant on the knowledge.

She tried to concentrate but it was no use, her thoughts kept drifting off to a certain swordsman. Her swordsman.

She closed the book and placed it back on the shelf.

She knew about Pearl Flash anyways.

She bit her lip as she looked for another title that caught her interest. But yet again, Zoro just keeps breaking through her armor.

She sighed in annoyance.

Watching Zoro take off with Chopper next to him implanted an image in her mind.

Children.

Oh how wonderful it would be to start a family with him. But considering their goals in life and the amount of money they have on their heads, it would be so dangerous to raise a child.

They talked of children before and Zoro showed no objections at all, if anything he was thrilled at the thought. Wouldn't a girl be nice?

Robin's dreaming suddenly stopped when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist making her gasp and recoil in panic.

"Oi Robin it's me!"

Robin stopped thrashing around as his calming presence surrounded her.

She turned around timidly and smiled at Zoro who had a worried look upon his face.

"Sorry I was just... Lost in thought."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in close, but Zoro stopped himself from closing the distance between them.

"What's wrong? You're normally not one to lose your composure."

Robin sighed and layed her head on his shoulder.

"I've just been thinking..."

Zoro rubbed his hand up and down her back, trying his best to comfort her.

"About us... About a family,"

Zoro smiled and kissed her head, no wonder she was so lost in thought. Family to Nico Robin is a harsh and delicate topic.

"I've been thinking as well, a family would be great but do you mind if we tell the crew whats going on between us?"

Robin looked up at him, confusion clear on her face.

"Didn't you want to keep this a secret?"

Zoro nodded and finally kissed her, rubbing his hands along her waist now. He broke the kiss before it could progress further.

"I feel bad keeping a secret from them, and not to mention how amazing it would be to finally let everyone know that you're mine..."

Robin's eyes widened at his sudden proposal, and then softened at the blush that crept up among his cheeks.

Robin hugged him with all of her strengh and choked back her tears of joy. She placed her head against his and silently vowed that she would marry this man in the future.

"Well then, I guess we'll tell them when we get back."

Zoro looked out the window to see Chopper and Luffy running around the street chasing Usopp who was pretending to be some sort of villain.

Robin followed his line of sight and giggled at their crew members antics.

The people of the town couldn't control them and it didn't help that the marines posted here were terrified of them.

"We should go soon Zoro, I would think that Sanji is preparing our lunch as we speak."

Zoro nodded and then stepped out of the store whilst Robin payed for the books she wanted.

She eventually stepped outside to see Luffy and Chopper both being chased by an angry swordsman, making her laugh at their antics.

She made her way to the boat, knowing that the chaos behind her would eventually find its way back home. The simple thought of food should entice them enough.


End file.
